Diez años han pasado
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Muchos se preguntaran que habia pasado en estos 10 años con cada una de las parejas de inazuma... "por que a pesar del tiempo las manias nunca cambiaran, como tampoco cambiara el hecho de que siga enamorado y odiandote al mismo tiempo".


_**Diez años han pasado**_

**Capitulo 1: Fudou X Kidou**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios observando las nubes que ese día evidenciaban que una tormenta se avecinaba, sus ojos se perdieron en el color grisescos de las nubes mientras sus cabellos castaños se mecían con al compas del viento que había soplado con fuerza. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios mientras acomodaba sus gafas con total sutileza y elegancia del que era dueño desde hace mucho tiempo.

Era igual que aquel día, aquel horrible y mal día, una terrible tempestad se había desatado, una tarde donde prácticamente el cielo se cayó y su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados: _un día como ese había terminado enredado con Akio Fudou. _

Había sido hace diez años, diez largos años donde había dado comienzo a esa enredada relación, donde a pesar de sus dificultades, de sus diferencias y de sus peleas constantes donde terminaban más que arañados, golpeados y con el orgullo por los suelos que habían decidió empezar su relación de forma semi oficial. Si. Semi oficial especialmente por petición del chico de rastas, que le había pedido, ¡no! más bien le había exigido al de mechas que lo mantuvieran en secreto tanto tiempo como fuera posible. ¿Por qué? Bueno primero que nada no se podía llegar con tus amigos y decirles que había empezado una relación con tu peor enemigo, en segundo lugar eran hombres ¡hombres! Y eso no era normal, aunque claro era más que obvio que a la de ojos verdes le valía menos que un carajo. Pero aun así no era tan fácil decirlo como hacerlo así que todo quedo fácilmente escondido "por debajo del agua".

Sus primeros años fueron un duelo entre ambos, no solo por el hecho de que siempre estaban en desacuerdo y terminaban peleando y por consiguiente en la cama por que al parecer al menor le excitaba de sobre manera el hecho de tener sexo rudo justamente después de una discusión que generalmente el empezaba. Y si hablamos de sexo bueno, su más reñida contienda había sido por decidir quién sería el "activo" en el acto, y lamentablemente para el de rastas el de mechas blancas había sido el vencedor. ¿Cómo paso si ambos tenían la misma fuerza e inteligencia?...mejor no recordarlo, más bien solo de traer a su mente aquel momento tan vergonzoso de su vida donde había sido sometido, amarrado, amordazado y violado por trucos sucios de su compañero lo hacían avergonzarse…demasiado. Pero si algo lo hacía sentir peor que eso y perder su orgullo y cordura fue algo que el a un ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo lo había aceptado, al menos no frente Akio: aquella Violación le había gustado_…Pero era uno de los secretos que se llevaría a la tumba por más maduros que ambos fueran ahora_

Si diez años habían pasado, donde muchas cosas habían cambiado…Ahora aunque costase creer de alguna manera era Esposo semi legal del de mechas y aunque en parte al saber o recordar aquello le hacía sonreír, no podía evitar revivir aquel frustrante, sorpresivo y nada complaciente capitulo de su vida. No había sabido ni cómo ni cuándo había terminando en las vegas cuando su destino al principio era la hermosa y bella Italia y de solo pensar en como Akio había cambiado los boletos lo hacían arrepentirse de haberle dado el boto de la confianza ese día.

Después de que el mismo había armado un alboroto en el avión queriéndose viajar de este cuando el altavoz del avión anuncio su próximo destino, no tuvo otra opción que calmarse antes de que los enviaran a la última clase o los cambiaran de asiento y eso no lo convendría. Definitivamente no cuando tu novio era un ninfómano que aprovecharía para meterte mano en aquel lugar apartado donde irían a parar.

Tuvo que ir tranquilo por el resto del vuelo, claro sin dirigirle una sola palabra al de mechas que se entretuvo molestando y jugando con un videojuego durante todo el trayecto. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a uno de los grandes hoteles de aquel lugar _"corrompedor"_ si para Yuuto kidou, las vegas era el peor lugar corrompedor y traicionero que podría haber en el mundo, no lograba entender en ese entonces el plan de su querido estratega ojiverde y el por que de todos los destino paradisiacos a los que se pudieron haber dirigido terminaron en el país de los mayores estafadores del mundo.

Al llegar a la habitación se quedo sentado en la cama suspirando y tratando de encontrar una solución viable al problema.

–_Será mejor que compremos nuevo boletos y regresemos Fudou…–Le había indicado aquello vez más el puchero del de mechas lo hizo suspirar de nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo Akio se había vuelto tan infantil?_

–_Nos quedamos._

–_Sobre mi cadáver–Había re punteado kidou al ver al chico decidió con ambas maletas en las manos. –Una noche…_

–_Una noche es todo lo que necesito–Espeto el de mechas sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos mientras tomaba a kidou de la mueca sacándolo de la habitación_

–_Ni se te ocurra que iremos al…_

– _¡Casino!–Vocifero Akio mientras arrastraba al de rastas que no podía creer que de alguna manera hubiera cedido aquel capricho._

Tal vez si ese día hubiera sido más seguro de sí mismo y hubiera impuesto su voluntad no estaría en donde estaba en ese momento pero en sí, si le preguntaban solo se arrepentía un 3% de no haberlo hecho.

Después de aquella decisión y de ser arrastrado llegaron a uno de los casinos mas grades de la vegas ubicada justo en el centro de la ciudad, al entrar no pudo evitar mirar de arriba a abajo todas y cada uno de esas maquinas traga monedas y a la pobre gente que caía en las manos de esa tecnología monstruosa que los seducía hasta hacerlos caer en la peor banca rota del mundo. Un caso similar eran las personas de más adentro donde estaba siendo arrastrado por el menor, pero al parecer los charlatanes de esos sitios los habían logrado reconocer enseguida como los centrocampistas y estrategas estrellas de la liga de futbol italiana. Fueron recibidos saludados y hasta se tomaron fotos; Claro de mala gana de parte de Akio pero a fin de cuentas había cedido. La noche transcurría tranquila e inclusive el dueño del lugar se había aparecido por ahí para darles la bienvenida y retar a las mentes más importantes de Italia a un _"amistoso"_ duelo de póker.

Yuuto se negó rotundamente, no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas tan estúpidas como juegos de azar donde podías perder hasta tu dignidad como humano, había negado amablemente su petición, no quería arriesgarse y tener que quedarse en esa ciudad más de la cuenta o peor con una deuda más grande que lo que valía la empresa de su padre o sus ahorras como jugador de soccer.

–_Acepto…_

Lástima que a veces las cosas no siempre salían como lo planeabas. Sin haber esperado al menos hablarlo en pareja Fudou había aceptado rápidamente la propuesta sin pensarlo dos veces. Kidou llevo su mano con frustración a su rostro sin poder creer que Akio fuera catalogado un genio. No era que dudara de su inteligencia, el sabia que jamás debía subestimar al centro campista menor, pero el problema era que estaba más que seguro que esas personas no jugarían limpio ni aunque jugaran contra el presidente de América.

La noche había pasado lentamente, Kidou observaba nervioso todo a su alrededor y algo meticuloso tratando de vigilar que no hubiera trampa de por medio, las apuestas habían subido y Akio había apostado absolutamente todo lo que tenia y de pasada todo lo que tenia kidou en su cuenta de banco.

–_Akio cree que deberías retirarte ahora–había susurrado kidou en su odio claro sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor a los 5 hombres de negro que rodeaban la mesa donde se encontraban jugando póker. –Sabes que estos tipos no son de fiar por más que se hayan mostrado hospitalarios_.

– _¿Es todo lo que apostaras? Pensé que como jugador profesional tendrías mas agallas…–Había mencionado el dueño del lugar mirando fijamente a ambos jóvenes. Su mirada azulina se paso de arriba abajo observando al castaño de ojos rojos, cosa que incomodo a kidou desviando su mirada._

–_El juego está aquí–Bufo Akio molesto al ver la mirada lasciva que el tipo le había enviado a su pareja. Pero Claro culpaba a kidou por haberse quitado sus estúpidas gafas y vestirse solamente con un jeans ajustado y una playera de botones entre abierta. Era imposible pasar de ser percibido a la vista de cualquiera que tuviera esos gustos "especiales" por su mismo sexo. _

–_Disculpa, es imposible no distraerse con la vista…–sonrió cínico el hombre joven de ojos azules riendo un poco y regresando su mirada a las cartas. Fudou sonrió divertido observando a kidou quien se encontraba nervioso aun mirando a todos lados sin saber que hacer._

–_Te apuesto una noche con el…si ganas…–susurro el de mechas logrando captar la atención del de rastas que solo sintió como se quedaba en shock, siguió así por varios segundos hasta parpadear varias veces y acercarse a al oído del menor que seguía con la mirada fija en su oponente._

– _¡Estás loco!–Le susurro el mayor en el oído de forma molesta–Me largo de aquí_

–_Kidou si te vas y pierdo créeme que esos hombres te buscaran y te harán pagar, confía en mí y si no quieres que te este apostando dame las acciones de las empresas de tu padre._

– _¡Ni loco!_

–_Entonces cállate, se un buen chico y observa…–suspiro Fudou mientras mantenía su sonrisa cínica en sus labios. El hombre de ojos azules sonrió, volviendo a observar de arriba abajo el ojirubi._

–_Acepto…y si yo pierdo te llevas todo lo que está en la mesa, y un extra de 500 mil dólares ¿te parece? O claro y a tu lindo noviecito. Aunque no te niego que tu también estas de muy buen ver…–sonrió el de ojos azules bajando su mano que mostraba un Full. –Los esperare en mi habitación… ¿les parece?–Rio recargando sus manos en la mesa mientras los observaba. Kidou por su lado no sabía que pensar veía las tarjetas de Akio en su mano pero no entienda nada, el nunca le habían gustado esos juegos y tampoco se vio en la necesidad de aprenderlos, solo esperaba que Akio de alguna manera haya podido ganar._

–_Sigue esperando sentado…–sentencio el de mechas mientras sonreía mostrando una escalera real al revelar su juego de cartas. Su adversario dio unos leves aplausos sonriendo de forma divertida._

–_Tal como se esperaba de Akio Fudou ¿no?_

–_Si…lo que sea pero…te diré algo, quédate con todo el dinero a cambio de dos favores. –espeto el menor divertido. Yuuto quien había sentido la paz volver a su alma al ver que Akio había ganado sintió como de nuevo su alma pendía de un hilo al observar al chico susurrarle unas cosas en el oído al hombre joven de ojos azules que sonreía de forma divertida ante lo que Akio seguro le decía._

–_Entendido…si gustas acompañarme a mi oficina Akio…Tu novio se queda por ahora aquí…tu–señalo a uno de sus guardias–Cuida que no le pase nada malo en lo que arreglo unas cosas con este jovencito._

–_Pero…_

–_Pero nada… obedece Yuuto–le ordeno el de cabellos medianamente largos saliendo del lugar. El ojirubi chasqueo los dientes sentándose en el lugar para esperar a su pareja, el tiempo pasaba y solo lograba aburrirse sin entender en que se demoraba tanto Akio, después de todo solo seria unas horas más antes de que acabara la noche ¿Qué podía pasar? _

Después de aquel suceso lo único que pudo recordar fue a una joven dama ofrecerle una bebida a cuenta de la casa que no se negó en aceptar, la sed lo estaba matando y aquel líquido le caía como anillo al dedo. Lo único que recordó después de eso…Bueno fue nada. Hasta esa mañana donde se llevo la sorpresa más feliz y espantosa de su vida.

Y aun de solo recordarlo sentía un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo de la punta de sus pies a la cabeza.

_Se removió de forma tenue entre las sabanas, su cabeza le dolía demasiado y su cuerpo parecía haber sido atropellado por uno de esos camiones gigantescos que usan para demoler edificios, todo… ni siquiera su mente estaba fuera de sentir dolor, pesadez y fatiga. Los rayos del sol entraron por la gran ventana de cristal de aquella suite en la que habían acordado quedarse, miro el cuerpo frente a él sentado en la cama con una de sus piernas levantada mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de diversión y cinismo…Tan típica de él. Kidou parpadeo sin lograr comprender por que esa expresión tan temprano en la mañana._

_Un montón de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por sus ojos, trago saliva de forma gruesa mientras con temor alzaba su mano derecha observando con detenimiento una argolla dorada en su dedo anular._

–_Esto…–Susurro Kidou parpadeando varias veces sin lograr creer que eso fuera verdad. –Akio…–Le llamo con suma impaciencia en la busca de una explicación. Quiso preguntar enseguida, quiso gritar y maldecirlo mil veces…Pero de su boca no salía una sola palabra._

–_Te he atrapado para siempre Yuuto kidou y no podrás escapar de mi…–Menciono Akio mirándolo fijamente a punto de estallar en una sonora carcajada, tuvo que apretar los labios y buscar en lo más recóndito de su ser el poco autocontrol del que era dueño. Pero la cara que en ese momento tenía el mayor era digna de fotografía._

–…_Akio…–Fue lo único que volvió a pronunciar el ojirubi tratando de reincorporarse más le fue imposible al no tener fuerza en sus caderas y piernas –No puedo moverme…–Espeto sin comprender ahora nada. – ¡Akio!_

–_Ni lo intentes querido–Menciono el de ojos verdes moviendo la mano algo desinteresado por los llamados con tono molesto de kidou quien a un trataba de reincorporarse en vano –Yuuto, Yuuto…Ni te quejes por eso no debes aceptar bebidas de personas que no conoces._

– _¿Akio que hiciste?–Logro articular el de rastas crujiendo su quijada mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada con su cuerpo completamente pegado a la cama, ya que cada vez que intentaba reincorporarse un poco regresaba a esa misma posición sin poder remediarlo._

–_No Yuuto–negó con la cabeza–Yo no te dije bébete la droga que te dieron en el casino, ni tampoco te obligue a casarte conmigo ¿sabes lo difícil que es hallar una capillas en las vegas que case a dos hombres? Que bueno que nuestro buen amigo del casino lo sabia ¿no?_

– _¡Idiota! ¿¡Como iba a saber yo que esa bebida tenía droga!...–cuestiono Kidou exaltado sin lograr comprender nada. Un destello de luz paso por sus ojos atando cabos de inmediato como el notable genio que era. –Tu… ¿Tu planeaste todo?... ¿por que no me puedo mover?–Le pregunto nuevamente un poco mas insistente logrando al fin reincorporar al menos su abdomen y cabeza con sus manos. Fudou alzo sus hombros riendo un poco y restándole importancia._

–_Yo solo planee la de la boda…Bueno con la ayuda de mi nuevo amigo, pero tú decidiste beberte la droga, no pensé que fueras tan estúpido para caer kidou…que decepción._

–_Y todavía eres tan descarado para…–Le reclamo el de ojo ojos rubís mas fue interrumpido al ser tomado se sus hombros para quedar con su mirada al techo y con el de ojos verdes sentado sobre su cadera mirándolo divertido y sin quitar esa expresión de burla que tanto le molestaba._

–_No hables de gente descarada Yuuto…que yo no fui el que gemía y gritaba por más a noche–susurro tomándolo de las muñecas mientras se acercaba su oído para lamerlo y morderlo de forma rápida. Kidou cerró sus ojos soltando un gemido tan pronto como sintió la húmeda lengua del de mechas en su oreja sin darse por enterado por que sucedía eso. – ¿Sabes? Aun estas sensible y al parecer tu cuerpo aun siente los efectos de esa potente droga, que pasaría si…_

– _¡No lo hagas!–Gruño en forma de gemido el de rastas ante lo dicho por el menor, mas fue demasiado tarde al momento que el chico llevo su mano a su entrepierna comenzando a acariciar superficialmente su extensión. – No puedo moverme y ¿aun quieres seguir? No puedes ser tan ruin y desconsiderado–Espeto kidou buscando una alternativa o vía de escape ante las claras y descaradas intenciones de Akio – ¿Quieres que me quede sin caminar?–le volvió a puntear intentando reprimir los gemidos que trataban y luchaban por salir de su garganta llevando de igual manera una de sus manos a sus ojos para cubrir su mirada excitada de los ojos del ojijade. Akio por su lado ignoro de nuevo sus palabras llevando dos dedos a acariciar los labios del ojirubi que se entreabrían de vez en cuando en busca de oxigeno._

–_Yuuto que descarado eres, no te basto con todo lo de anoche y a un quieres mas…no tienes llenadera ¿pero que le vamos hacer? Como tu esposo no puedo negarme a tus caprichos–sonrió aumentando el ritmo en el que masturbaba al castaño mayor el cual no pudo retener más sus gemidos._

–_No eres mi esposo... ¡Estúpido son matrimonios falsos! –Espeto entre jadeos el mayor abriendo uno de sus ojos para retar al más chico que se divertía torturándolo._

–_En las vegas, México, España, san francisco y en más de la mitad del mundo…Legalmente si lo eres Yuuto…así que acéptalo te daré el privilegio de compartir tu vida conmigo deberías ser agradecido~–Cantanureo Fudou ignorando sus alegatos mientras seguía entretenido ahora sobre su cuello marcándolo más de lo que ya estaba, cualquiera que viera al chico de rastas pensaría que fue atacado por un montón de pirañas en todo su cuerpo debido a como este fue impregnado de moretones, mordidas y tonos rojizos por todo el cuerpo. No había un lugar en su blanca piel que Akio no hubiera marcado como suya esa noche._

_Los gemidos, las maldiciones, negaciones y alegatos habían seguido por más de media hora, Akio no era tan mala persona como para haberlo hecho suyo de nuevo…Bueno o eso quería pensar al darse cuenta como había logrado venirse en su mano sin siquiera ser penetrado por el de mechas. Tal vez…solo tal vez Fudou no era tan desconsiderado como creía. Que equivocado estaba. No solo lo había hecho seguir por horas en toda la tarde, no supo cuanto es que había pasado haciendo el amor con el chico de nuevo sin antes perder la conciencia en sus brazos. ¿Que clase de droga tan potente le habían dado como para que el efecto no pasara después de 18 horas? Uno muy potente de seguro. _

_Después haber despertado por segunda vez con todo mas analizado, se dio cuenta que estaba aseado, vestido y hasta peinado. Tal vez era lo mínimo que le tocaba hacer al de mechas por haber abusado de su cuerpo por casi un día entero. Parpadeo varias veces dándose cuenta que había oscurecido, su mirada se dirigió hacia afuera mirando las cientos de luces parpadeantes de aquella ciudad que definitivamente jamás en su vida y en sus próximas encarnaciones volvería a pisar ni siquiera por asuntos de trabajo, amenaza u obligación…No pisaría las vegas ni aunque su vida fuera a depender de ello. Su vista regreso a su mano observando el pequeño anillo que había sido colocado ahí por el mediocampista menor. Y ahora ¿Qué haría? Se encontraba casado con Akio Fudou su peor tormento por más de 5 años, el que lo había hecho desviarse del camino del bien, ¡el que lo había violado!, su más grande rival y… la persona que lo había hecho caer como un idiota enamorado. _

–_En que lio me he metido…–suspiro Kidou de forma pesada mientras se recargaba en sus propias rodillas y observaba el semblante de Akio durmiendo–Tal vez si te mato aquí…–Bromeo riendo levemente ante la tranquilidad y seguramente confianza del chico, se veía tan vulnerable…–Akio…–susurro mientras estiraba su mano en busca del contacto de la mejilla del de ojos verdes, mas una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al sentir como su muñeca era detenida por la mano de Fudou antes de tener un contacto con su piel._

–_Si me matas, créeme que aun después de muerto no dejaría de joderte Yuuto…y además no puedes vivir sin mi–Recito el de cabello medianamente largo mientras se daba la vuelta volviendo a dormir como un niño pequeño. El ojirubi parpadeo sonriendo para volver a reacomodarse en su cama y soñar de nuevo._

Ese día aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara_, Especialmente cierto castaño de anteojos verdes. _Había sido uno de los días más odiados y felices de su vida. A partir de ese entonces todo había cambiado y vaya que cambio…Porque si se pensaba que solo Akio había podido jugar sucio, kidou no se quedaba atrás…una pequeña venganza dándole una cucharada de su propio chocolate había sido el regalo perfecto para la noche de su primer _"_aniversario_"_ porque si bien en Japón no era valido su matrimonio, en la otra mitad del mundo y para sus corazones si lo era. Pero el punto fue que ese día Akio sintió y experimento en carne propia que era ser el sumiso de la relación. Obviamente jamás sería tan tirano con su pareja como Fudou lo había sido con el…Pero si Yuuto no se había podido levantar en días Akio no lo pudo hacer en una semana.

Ahora todo se había vuelto más divertido, mas dinámico…el buscar aquel papel de la dominación en la cama era algo que los excitaba demasiado, que los hacía entregarse al cien por ciento cada vez que terminaban sin ropa por alguna estúpida discusión que alguno comenzara. No importaba quien…lo que importaba era el resultado. A veces cuando kidou pensaba que iba ganando terminaba siendo el sometido, parecía haberse convertido en uno de los espectáculos que mas disfrutaba el menor. Otras veces por alguna razón Fudou se mostraba bastante complaciente en el acto sexual dejándolo ganar.

– ¿Me esperaste mucho?–Interrumpió una voz perfectamente conocida sus recuerdos. El ojirubi sonrió observando la figura del defensa menor quien alzo la ceja si entender que pasaba. –No igual si esperaste o no era tu deber…–Menciono Fudou golpeándolo con una bolsa–ayúdame holgazán–Le espeto mientras le pasaba la mitad de las bolsas que traía en la mano.

–el auto está estacionado en la esquina…apresúrate que lloverá Akio–Susurro el ojirubi dando un vistazo al cielo…

–Si hablaras menos llegaríamos a tiempo Yuuto idiota…–resoplo el ojiverde subiendo al auto después de haber dejado las compras en la cajuela, esperando de forma impaciente a que el chico mayor abordara su automóvil.–¡Anda!...Mira que todavía me digno a preparar la cena de aniversario y tú te tomas tu tiempo en arrancar el auto.

–Lo que digas–suspiro el de rastas con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Definitivamente mucho había cambiado en 10 años, muchas cosas habían sucedido entre ellas el se había convertido en el entrenador de Teikoku pero…esto era recién una introducción a sus anécdotas de su vida diaria durante esos años de lo que había pasado. Sus amigos no de quedaban atrás…Cada uno tenía parte de su historia que contar, pero eso era otro historia que ellos mismos mas adelante les tocaría relatar. Por ahora solo podía afirmar y darse cuenta que por más que cambiaran las cosas…Akio seguirá siendo un idiota malhumorado, mal hablado, mal pensado, pervertido y muchas otro adjetivos malos que podría decir…Pero definitivamente lo que nunca cambiaria seria el hecho de que su vida no estaría completa sin él en ella y que jamás dejaría de maldecir ese amor tan insano y fuerte que lo ataba a el de por vida.

_**Fin del Capitulo uno**_

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es muy tarde…demasiado para mi gusto, pero me he desvelado para traerles a ustedes el primer one shot de una serie de estos que relataran la vida de nuestros queridos jugadores y lo que ha pasado y cambiado en diez años. Decidí iniciar con esta pareja por que la amo (¿?) y la idea ya la tenía en mente XDUu Se lo dedico a Sensei~ (EndouKida) por que gracias a ella esta idea loca fue sacada a la luz (¿?) En fin creo o planeo actualizar cada mes con un shot de las 5 parejas o 6 no he hecho bien la cuenta de las que son…y tal vez al final decida hacer la secuela de estos shot ahora si relatando su vida actual basada en estos fic…inclusive si tengo tiempo y acabo de actualizar antes haya una segunda ronda de shot…solo el tiempo lo dirá. Preguntas, comentarios, tomatazos XD (¿?) y quejas en comentarios y "Recuerden que los comentarios son los que impulsan a un escritor a seguir escribiendo"


End file.
